Same Time Next Year
by WithTheGrain
Summary: Abby takes matters into her own hands after Gibbs kisses her under the mistletoe. Written as a Christmas thank you to ncislove.


Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters are the property of Belisarius Productions and CBS. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Title: Same Time Next Year**

**Rated: M**

**Category: Romance**

**Pairing: Abby/Gibbs**

**A/N:** I wrote this as a thank you to ncislove for all the arranging and planning and time-consuming work she does on the Gibbs/Abby Shipper's forum. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

**A/N 2:** This is a PWP story. No plot what so ever, just some smutty fluff!

* * *

He had kissed her under the mistletoe right before she had left for the airport. She had melted against him, breathing a sigh of pleasure as his lips claimed hers, long and hard. There had been no prelude to the kiss. He had just walked into her lab, grabbed her hand, led her under the greenery, and kissed her; his tongue sweeping into the soft valley behind her upper lip. Even though she was taken by surprise, her response was immediate and - oh boy- it was intense.

Then he had stepped back and trailed a light finger across her tingling lips, saying with a grin, "How 'bout we do this again…"

She thought for sure he was going to add _'when you return from your trip.'_ But instead he had said, "Same time, next year."

Just then DiNozzo had interrupted them, arriving to take her to the airport. She was going to spend Christmas, four days total, with her brother and his family. So she had left her lab, left Gibbs standing there, and hadn't responded to his statement. His kiss had blown her mind.

The plane ride to New Orleans, though, had given her plenty of time to think about his possessive mouth and the soft gentle sweep of his tongue. He had tasted incredibly delicious with just a hint of coffee on his lips. His hard body had been instantly arousing and yet, the way he had held her was wonderfully tender. She was going to relive that kiss over and over until the opportunity to repeat it came again.

And if he thought she was going to wait until next Christmas to experience another kiss with him, he had another thing coming. At first she wondered if he had been teasing in suggesting that they wait another whole year, but when she thought back on the moment, the look in his deep blue eyes, he had been serious.

She would die if she had to wait until Christmas Eve 2014. Absolutely die.

During the first few days with her brother, she had looked at their kiss from every angle. Gibbs kissing her on the mouth had answered a lot of questions. Questions about whether he was even attracted to her and if he ever felt the electricity that seemed to zing between them? Plus, she was extremely pleased with the way she had responded to his kiss. She had gripped his shoulders, whimpered with delight, and nibbled his lip as he'd pulled away. Hopefully, there was no doubt to how much she wanted him… craved him.

When the time came for her to return to D.C., she started to get nervous with the anticipation of seeing Gibbs again… post kiss. She was at the airport waiting for her return flight, thinking about how perfect it would be to kiss him again at the stroke of midnight on New Year's Eve. It would take place in his basement or maybe on his couch. They would be drinking bourbon and talking, the television on mute but the picture showing Time Square in New York City. Then when the countdown started with only ten seconds left, she would slide very close to him, lean in even closer, and they would kiss as 2014 began.

However, Abby's flight to D.C. was delayed and two hours later it was canceled all together. Apparently, a fierce winter storm was moving up the east coast, dumping several feet of snow in its wake. Flights from Maine to North Carolina were canceled leaving people all across the nation stranded, Abby being among them. She had spent three more days with her brother, trying to book another flight home and finally getting on a plane late New Year's Eve, where she rang in 2014 with a plane full of strangers 30,000 feet over Kentucky.

Once she arrived at National Airport, she hailed a cab and took it straight to Gibbs' house. It was well past midnight, but she couldn't wait any longer. The three extra days spent in New Orleans had been the longest of her life. Now, the closer she got to actually seeing him again, the more her skin tingled, the harder her heart pounded, the greater her craving became.

Moving quietly through his unlocked front door, she was greeted with darkness and silence. Being well past midnight, she figured Gibbs was sleeping, but the couch where he usually slept, was empty. Slipping her boots and coat off, she padded to the basement door, opened it and found the cellar drenched in blackness. So with nervous excitement, she carefully made her way upstairs.

Gibbs' bedroom door was slightly ajar and she slipped in through the small opening, tiptoeing towards his bed. It was pretty dark but for some reason, there was a small amount of light coming across the floor. Stopping midway into the room, her eyes followed the trail of light to the ensuite where she could hear water running. Her heart leapt in her chest.

Frozen with momentary indecision, Abby listened and waited, thinking and trying to make up her mind. Should she a) knock on the door and let him know she was here, b) wait for him to finish and come out, or c) join him. Oh the possibilities… his unknown reaction… his shock… his naked body.

Proceeding silently to the closed bathroom door, she ever so slowly turned the knob and pushed it open just far enough to slip inside. With the exhaust fan running and the shower spraying, it would be doubtful that he had heard her entrance. The small room was warm and steamy, and the scent of Gibbs' shampoo and soap filled her senses. The next thing that suddenly occurred to her was that he seemed awfully quiet. No splashing, no swishing noises… until there was a small low moan and she heard him murmur her name.

With an unsteady hand, she drew back the curtain surrounding the shower just enough so she could peek in on him and at first was confused at what she saw. With his long naked backside towards her, he leaned his forehead against his raised arm against the wet tiled wall. His other arm was by his side, his hand in front of him, below his stomach, moving…

"Abby," he moaned again. "Oh… yeah…"

Oh. My. God. Was he…?! Abby was stunned and instantly she blushed. Gibbs was jerking off while thinking of her!

Letting the curtain fall back into place, she shoved her shock aside and knew this was the perfect opportunity for action. Stripping off her clothes, she stealthily entered the shower, standing behind his large wet body. He didn't know she was there! How could he not know she was there?!

With a touch as light as a feather, she ghosted her one hand down along his forearm, feeling the muscles rippling beneath his warm skin. Then her hand gently slipped over the back of his and before she knew it, she was holding him. He was big, filling her hand, and his thick length was hot, hard, and pulsing. Taking over the rhythm of his strokes, she couldn't breathe because of what was happening. His hand left his body and pressed flat against the tiled wall, his fingers slightly curling as if trying to grip the hard surface. He groaned again and Abby pumped harder, squeezing then releasing, squeezing then relea…

Instantly, Gibbs went rigid and lifted his head and Abby didn't know whether to let go or not. Obviously he was aware that he was no longer alone.

Spinning around, Gibbs' eyes widened with shock and Abby took a step back, separating from him completely.

"What the hell are you doing?" he practically roared.

God, he looked mad, furious. They were standing face to face, naked in his shower, glaring at one another. He stood so the water sprayed off the back of his shoulders glistening in the silver hair on his head… his chest… his stomach… lower.

"Abby," he growled again. A warning.

Lifting her eyes swiftly back to his face, she decided there was only one way to play this. "What the hell are you doing, Gibbs?!" she responded with fake irritation. "You do this often?"

"Make it a point to do it once a day," he responded angrily before he realized what it sounded like. "I mean shower!"

Her eyes wandered across his incredibly healthy body, heartbeat racing.

"What about you?" he asked, his harsh tone bringing her out of her trance.

"I do it once a day also," she said with a small teasing grin then dropped her voice to a seductive whisper, "My fingers are your fingers… touching me…" She closed her eyes. "Every day thoughts of you make me come apart, aching for more…"

She was about to go on, relate to him more of her private fantasies when suddenly his large hands gripped her shoulders and his mouth slammed against hers. Lifting up on tiptoe, she pushed against his warm wet body, feeling his large erection against her hip. Their hands slipped and slid over mutually moist skin, pressing, rubbing, both wanting control. When Gibbs turned them around and Abby felt the shower spray against the back of her head, she arched into it as his hot mouth slid down her neck to her breasts. There he sucked and licked each excited nipple, palming, lifting, tweaking.

Opening her eyes, she looked down on the glistening silver hair that brushed across her chest. Her knees were on the verge of buckling as his teeth grazed her sensitive flesh. Fiery heat blazed out of control across every single one of her nerve endings, and she clutched at his hair, pressed her face to his head, and got lost in his damp, masculine body.

Slowly, Gibbs wound a trail of warm kisses up her neck and along her jawline to her ear. "You interrupted my fantasy," he growled, "so we're gonna continue it together." With leisurely kisses and soft touches, he slowed down their level of excitement. "Wanna make this last."

Reaching for the shampoo, Gibbs poured a generous amount onto her head and began lathering it into her thick hair. Abby closed her eyes, rested her hands on his lean hips, and felt nearly boneless as his fingertips massaged her scalp. Eventually he tilted her head back under the spray and combed his fingers through her wet hair, washing away the soap. Then with his hands still threaded into her soft tresses, he drew her head up and pulled her into another sensual kiss. One that would have lasted so much longer had he not drawn back, commanding softly, "Turn around."

Abby shivered under the warm water, doing as she was told, the spray now hitting just below her breasts. She heard Gibbs reach for the bottle of body wash and seconds later his lathered hands skimmed around her ribs and slid up to cover her breasts. His soap-slickened hands molded and massaged her soft mounds and her head fell back onto his shoulder, her eyes fluttering shut. She moaned, conveying just how fantastic his touches felt.

Then his large hands slipped down over her tense stomach, spreading the soap across her hips and into the dark curls between her thighs, his fingers so close to where she desperately wanted him. But his hands slid back up her body until he was once again pleasuring her breasts and twisting her nipples between his fingers. He had her so close to climax that if his deep voice were to growl in her ear, she would completely lose control.

Eventually, Gibbs shifted her body closer to the spray so the soap rinsed down her quivering body and as he moved closer, she felt his hard erection press against her ass cheek. And instantly she took firm control of 'his' fantasy, unable to wait any longer.

Reaching back, she grabbed his hips, pulled him forward and bent over at the waist. She did it all so quickly and he lined up perfectly that the head of his cock nudged into her slick heat. Abby braced her hands on the shower wall and whimpered with delight as Gibbs' gripped her hips and drove deep inside her. She gasped then screamed with delight.

He held still for just a moment before pulling back and driving in again… and again, and again. He filled her and stretched her, his thrusting rough and frenzied. Leaning forward just a bit, he twisted her nipple with one hand as the other rubbed steadily upon her clit.

Abby's blood heated and raced and her climax exploded across every nerve ending, her wordless cries of pleasure echoing off the white tiled walls. Gibbs' fingers dug into her skin as his own intense orgasm pulled a grunted roar from his lungs. A slow minute passed as he held her, their breathing ragged. Finally he drew her back up against his chest, slipping from her trembling warmth.

Abby turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling appreciatively. "Guess we didn't last too long," she purred, smoothing her lips across his prickly stubble.

"S'okay. Definitely not complaining," his deep voice rumbled softly, his lips pressed against her forehead.

She drew back just enough to look up at him. "That kiss under the mistletoe. Did you expect me to wait a whole year for another one?"

Gibbs grinned. "Nope. Same time, next year. This is next year."

"Not the same time, though."

"Few hours difference is all. Nine o'clock then, three o'clock now."

Abby smiled. "You were teasing me."

"I was hoping, Abbs. Hoping that…"

Instantly, the water hitting their bodies turned ice cold and Abby yelped, threw back the curtain and they clamored from the shower, hanging on to one another to keep from slipping and falling.

"Shiiiiit!" Abby yelled. "Damn that was cold!"

Reaching back, Gibbs turned the water off then started chuckling as they stood dripping naked on his bathroom floor. "We'll have to continue someplace else," he suggested, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her body.

Stepping forward, Abby wound her arms back around his neck. "Your bed?" she murmured against his lips.

Gibbs groaned into her mouth as he kissed her slow and deep and the towel in his hands rubbed up and down her back.

Eager to have his warm body wrapped around hers and his big cock back inside filling her up, she pulled him from the bathroom and towards his soft bed.

The End.


End file.
